


Desert Heat

by Nbsiren



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbsiren/pseuds/Nbsiren
Summary: Totally AU. Akihito, Kou, and Takato are orphans who grew up in an orphanage in a desert kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

Staring at their friend locked in a cage in a room off the headmaster's office, Kou whispers, "We knew you didn't run away like he said. You wouldn't have gone without us."

"You guys have to go now, he's looking for you both. If he catches you, you'll both end up in a cage too. You know what he does, there's no way he'll not do the same to you." Akihito whispers back.

Hearing the door to the headmaster's office slam shut, Kou and Takato hide. The door to the storeroom opens, the headmaster's head pokes in to check on the boy in the cage. Ignoring the boy's cursing, he closes the door.

Only when they were sure he had left the office did they come out of hiding. Searching the storage room they find a slim piece of metal. Sliding it into the cage, they watch as Akihito picks the lock on the cage.

Opening the cage door they go over to the door leading to the office. Quietly opening the door, they go out when they don't see anyone and go over to the window behind the desk to peek out. They crouch down when they see one of the headmaster's aides walking down the path going towards the front of the building.

Waiting till after the aide had turned the corner, they opened the window and jumped down the short distance to the ground below. Reaching up Kou closes the window, in case someone goes into the office.

Running the short distance across the yard to the outer wall, they jump up and go over the wall. Landing on the other side, they freeze for a moment when they hear a shout.

Realizing they were spotted they split up, each racing in different directions.

The headmaster getting the news that the boys had been spotted lightened his mood. Till he learned that they had managed to free Takaba before escaping.

"Find them! Especially Takaba! He's the one up for sale at the next auction! He's worth more than any boy we've brought to the auction so far. Find him now!"

Weaving in and out between people crowded in the busy market place, Akihito races to an opening between two buildings. Climbing up on some trash cans he manages to grab a hold onto the edge of the roof. Pulling himself up he races over the rooftops wanting to put some distance between him and the aide chasing him.

Out of roofs to run across Akihito jumps down to the ground. Rolling as he lands, he jumps up and takes off running when he hears an aide shouting, not noticing the three men coming out of the building who's roof he had just jumped from.

Stopping behind one of the last few buildings before he would reach the port area, Akihito winces as the pain in his ankle shoots up his leg.

Gulping down air, he starts to limp down past the building to the path that would lead to the port. Praying that Kou and Takato managed to get there safely, Akihito doesn't see the aide come up behind him.

~~~***~~~

Cleaned up and with only a sheer cloth wrapped around his lower half, Akihito finds himself held in a cage in a row of other cages holding other people. Looking around he sees teenagers and others that could be around his age.

Swallowing, he watches as one by one they're taken out of the cages, up a set of stairs, and through a door.

Looking at the headmaster as he approaches the cage, Akihito glares at him. Grabbed from behind through the bars, he's held as the headmaster opens the cage and moves towards him. Opening Akihito's mouth he shoves a couple pills in and forces him to swallow them.

Another guy steps forward to haul him out of the cage and up the stairs.

Vision blurring, Akihito almost slides to the floor, only to be held up by the guy holding onto him.  
~~~***~~~

Watching as another person is led off the stage, the winning bidder a high ranking noble, Asami leans back. Knowing his guard / secretary was making notes on everyone in the darkened seating area.

Eyes narrowing, he watches as another is led onto the stage.

Letting the boy slide to the floor, the guard steps back and out of the spotlight.

"Our last auction for the night is this rare young item. Pale skin, light colored hair, slim body, he is untouched. This rare gem will surely shine for it's master. Opening bid will start at 45 million."

Listening to the bids and the amount climb, he smirks and calls out 150 million.

Winning the bid he gets up and pauses to give a moment for his shocked guards to follow. Approaching the stage, he motions for Suoh to get the boy. Picking up the boy, they turn and leave through a door off to the side of the stage.

Off the other side of the stage, the headmaster greedily calculates the money he will get. Now preening at being the one to bring such a find that has brought the highest amount ever paid at the auction.  
~~~***~~~

Opening the secret door onto the property, they return home in secret. Kirishima moves ahead to open the private doors leading to Asami's private rooms.

Suoh carrying the unconscious boy waits for orders, while Kirishima takes the heavy robes used to hide their identities and puts them away.

"Get him a bath and have his ankle looked at. Put him in my room when done." Bowing, Suoh turns and leaves to carry out his orders.

Turning to Kirishima, "I want detailed reports on those at the auction." "And the boy?" "The boy is mine. Find out what you can about him." Bowing, he turns and leaves to go to his office.

Going to a side door, Asami goes into his private bath, strips and steps down into the water.

Dressed in a lighter robe, Asami goes to the door to his bedroom and says to Suoh, "Make sure the others know he is mine and he is not to leave the grounds." Bowing, Suoh replies, "As you wish."

Entering his bedroom, he goes over to a cabinet and gets out a box. Going to the bed he places the box on a side table and looks at the boy laying on his bed.

Opening the box, he takes out the seal he would use to brand the boy with his personal crest.

Placing the seal within the heating element, he takes the boy's right hand and prepares it.

Taking the seal, he places his mark onto the boy's hand. Holding his hand steady as the unconscious boy cries out and his hand tries to pull away from the pain.

Putting the seal down on the table, he picks up the soothing oil and spreads it over his mark on the boy's hand, wrapping his hand in bandages after he finishes.

Putting the items away, he climbs into bed to get some sleep.  
~~~***~~~

Waking up slowly, Akihito groans at the dull throbbing in his head and ankle. Opening his eyes he blinks in shock at his surroundings. Lifting his hand to rub his eyes, he stares at the bandage wrapped around it.

"Breakfast is on the table." Head jerking around at the voice, Akihito sees a man sitting at a table, with trays of food in the middle.

"Who are you and where am I?" "I am your master and this is my home." "What the hell are you talking about!?" "You will watch your language or you will be punished. I am your master, you were sold and bought by me. Now come and eat."

Sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, Akihito stops as he realizes he's naked under the sheet.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Holding the sheet around him, he gets up and limps to the table.

Standing next to the table he looks around and then asks, "Where do I sit? I don't see another chair."

"You will sit at my feet, as you will only eat from my hand."

Closing his eyes in irritation, he opens his mouth to snap back only to get pulled forward into the man's arms.

Tasting the boy's lips, he wraps his hand in the sheet and pulls it away. Stroking his hand along the boy's skin, he holds him tight when he begins to struggle.

Palming the boy's ass, he slides a finger between the cheeks and presses it into his hole.

Picking up the boy, he takes him back to the bed. "They did not lie, you are untouched. You belong solely to me."

He watches as he hits a certain spot, the boy arches his back and cries out. Removing his finger, he spreads the boy's legs and positions himself at his entrance.

Thrusting in all the way, he hears the boy scream. Holding himself still he gives him some time to relax before pounding himself inside.

The boy's cries of pain turn to cries of pleasure as he races along the edge of an abyss of pleasure.

The combination of the pain and pleasure of the cock inside him and the stroking of his cock cause him to stiffen and shout when he comes. Feeling the boy's already tight walls clench him even tighter causes him to groan and release his seed inside.

Laying on top, pressing him into the bed, he stays wrapped in the tight heat of the boy.

Panting, spasms racing through his body in the aftermath of his orgasm, Akihito tries to ignore the man on top of him. Only to have his attention snap back when the man begins moving inside him again. He bites his lip to keep from crying out.

Smirking down at the boy under him, Asami shifts and begins to thrust deep inside, aiming for his sweet spot. Soon the boy's pleasured cries fill the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Content for the moment, Asami gets out of bed. He slides on a robe, while gazing at the dozing boy.

Going to the outer door, he arranges for a personal servant to take care of him. Taking a quick shower, he dresses and leaves to attend to his duties.

Going into the bedroom, Natsume pauses as he sees the boy on the bed. A boy? He has his choice of any woman in the kingdom and he takes this boy? Shaking off his thoughts he goes over to the bed to wake the boy.

Closing his eyes he lets the hot water soak into his sore body. Who the hell was that man? Where am I? I have to find out about Kou and Takato.

"His name is Takaba Akihito. Orphan, when he left the orphanage, he went and helped the old headmaster until he passed away a couple years ago. The one that sold him at the auction is the one that took over the position of headmaster, Ojima Minoru."

Opening a side door, Akihito limps out to a private courtyard. Taking in the sight of the high walls enclosing it he sighs at not being able to get out that way.

The few windows all lead out to here. There are guards at the outer door. There's no way I can climb that wall. Ugh, I have to get out of here, I need to know if Kou and Takato are alright.

Finding a covered platform with benches and a table Akihito sits down to give his ankle a rest.

Lightly dozing, he wakes when his stomach rumbles. He grimaces as he remembers he hasn't eaten since yesterday. Getting up he goes back inside to see if he could get some food.

Entering the door to his rooms, he sees Akihito curled up on the couch.

Sitting down he moves the tray of food on the table close to him. Shifting Akihito's head onto his lap, he threads his fingers into his hair.

Feeling Akihito stir, he holds his head on his lap when he tries to get up. Picking up some food he holds it at Akihito's mouth.

He tightens his mouth for a moment, but then opens his mouth for the food when his stomach twists with hunger.

After Akihito finishes the last of the food on the tray, Asami teases Akihito's lips with his fingers till he opens his mouth to suck on them.

"Who are you?" "You will call me master." "Why can't you tell me your name!? I was chased down by that asshole headmaster and his creepy aides, caged, drugged, and sold! You...you did those things to me! I'm worried about my friends! He's after them too! I can't let them go through that too! It's bad enough I couldn't stop him and protect the kids at the orphanage..."

"You will call me master. I have marked you as belonging to me. You will have to earn rewards in order to ask for things. Should you earn a reward you could ask me to look into the situation."

"I am NOT a pet!" "No you are not. Your status is mine to give, as of now you are my love slave."

"WHAT!?! What the hell do you mean I'm your love slave!?"

Standing up he hauls Akihito into the bedroom and tosses him onto the bed. Holding him down with a hand to his neck, he watches him struggle. He then starts to spank him.

"Ow! What are you doing!?" "Punishing you for not listening." "What are you talking about!?" "Watching your language. Until you earn rewards, you will not leave my private rooms."

"How am I supposed to earn rewards?" Rubbing a hand over Akihito's covered ass he replies, "By pleasing me."

"Wh...What!? You...you mean..." "I will make sure to train you on how to please me as my love slave."

"N...nn..." Listening to the sounds Akihito makes as he takes Asami's cock into his mouth, has him holding Akihito's head to him as he comes.

Akihito coughs as Asami withdraws from his mouth.

Laying down, Asami watches as Akihito curls up, his back to him.

He pulls Akihito on top of him and holds him as he tries to push away.

"Sulking will not help you in pleasing me. Should I punish you, curling up away from me will earn you another punishment."

Kneeling in the middle of the bed, arms bound behind him, the bindings linked to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Akihito closes his eyes as straps are fastened and tightened around his hips and thighs, holding the vibrator tightly inside him. He moans as a leather strap is tied around the base of his cock, preventing him from finding release.

Getting up off the bed, Asami tells him, "I will be back later, there are duties I still have to attend to. When I come back, you will learn more on pleasing me."

~~~***~~~

"Please!...Let me come...master!" Akihito cries out. Removing the cock ring, Asami strokes Akihito's cock hard as he thrusts into him.

Voice crying out as he comes, Akihito feels the liquid warmth that fills him moments later.

Panting, Akihito collapses onto Asami. Moving a hand he strokes the chest beneath him. Closing his eyes, he rubs his cheek against the chest before sliding into sleep.

Reaching down, Asami grasps Akihito's ass and holds him still, keeping himself snug inside his heat.

Grinning to himself he thinks of the boy in his arms.

You do indeed shine for me. Your spirit, even your defiance add to it. You are a precious uncut gem that belongs to me. I will cut and polish you so that you will shine even brighter for me.

Bringing the blanket up to cover them, he feels Akihito snuggle against him. Soon he too falls asleep.  
~~~***~~~

Sitting on the bed with Akihito half laying on his lap, Asami takes the hand that is bandaged and begins to unwind it.

Staring at the mark on his hand that the bandage had hidden, Akihito takes a deep breath. Only to let it hiss out a moment later when his "master" touches it.

"Yes I branded you. You belong to me."

Staring at the mark he recognizes some familiar designs in the crest branded onto his hand.

Eyes going wide, his head jerks up. "You...you're...the...THE SULTAN!?!"

Smirking at Akihito's expression, he says, "Yes I am the sultan. You should be happy knowing you belong to me."

Akihito now realizes the brand on his hand will forever bind him to this man he calls "master", the sultan of the Kingdom of Sion.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring at the door his "master" had gone out of, Akihito blinks and looks back down at the mark branded onto his hand.

He's the sultan...what am I going to do now?

Groaning he closes his eyes and lays down on the bed hoping the headache forming goes away.

Ugh, I have to...please him. How does one please a sultan? Kou...Takato please be ok. I'll find a way to stop that headmaster...

His face softens as he slides into sleep.

Sitting at his desk Asami opens the report Kirishima had brought him on Ojima Minoru.

"Any information on his two friends Kou and Takato?"

"Only from unconfirmed sightings, they may be trying to find where or to whom the boy was sold."

"Finding out the location of the auction and attending has given us a lot of information. Those that think they can get away with selling my people into slavery are going to pay and pay hard."

Placing a tray of food on the table, Natsume looks at the boy sleeping on the bed.

How did this boy meet the sultan?

Going over to the bed, he notices a mark on the boy's hand. Gasping he stares at the mark.

He's marked the boy as his with his personal crest! Had he used the crest of the Kingdom of Sion, the boy would only be a common slave.

His thoughts are interrupted when the door opens and Asami walks in.

Bowing, Natsume waits to be dismissed.

Sitting at the table, Asami pulls the tray of food close and says, "Wake him."

Blinking awake, Akihito sits up and goes still at the sight of his master sitting in the chair with a tray of food.

{"You will sit at my feet, as you will only eat from my hand."}

Remembering those words and what had come after had him blushing and holding the sheet around him as he moves to get off the bed.

I have to do this. It's for Kou and Takato. They mean more to me than anything.

Face bright red, he sits at Asami's feet. He looks at the floor to hide his embarrassment from having someone in the room with them.

"Akihito."

Freezing, he swallows and looks up. "Yes...m...master?"

Holding food out he watches Akihito lean forward to take it from his fingers with his mouth.

Looking up at Natsume, Asami says, "Dismissed."

Natsume closes the door behind him and takes a deep breath. Leaving the private rooms, he makes his way to the kitchen.

Running his thumb over Akihito's bottom lip, he watches as Akihito opens his mouth. Moving his hand under Akihito's chin he draws the boy closer.

"Please me."

~~~***~~~

Looking at Akihito's flushed face, Asami gives him a moment to stop coughing before pulling him up and onto his lap.

Holding him on his lap, his hand stroking his back he says, "What would you like to ask of me?"

Sucking in a breath, he looks up. "I..." His eyes go to the door. Closing his eyes, lips compressed, he takes a moment before saying, "My friends, Kou and Takato, I want them safe. Please...master."

"Do you know where they could be?"

"We were to meet at the empty building at the port. But if they don't see me they won't come out of hiding or they'll run."

"Tell me something only the three of you know, something no one else could know."

~~~***~~~

Sitting in his office he goes through papers while he waits for Suoh to come back and report in about Akihito's friends.

Looking up at a knock on the door he says, "Enter."

Kirishima comes in with some files, handing them to Asami when he gets to the desk.

Opening the top file he looks at a scrap of cloth that is inside. Reading the report, he takes out and examines the cloth.

"Does he suspect anyone of getting into the files?"

"No Asami-sama. The one sent in said these files were in an older section of the building, used for nothing but storage. He said that there was no particular system in how the files were stored."

Getting up, Asami goes to a bookcase and gets a book off a shelf. Opening the book, he flips through till he comes to a page and stops.

Eyes gleaming, his face lights up at his unexpected discovery.

"Kirishima, it's him. We've finally found him."

"Found...him?" Staring at Asami, he freezes as what Asami said clicks something in place. "You mean...that boy? That's him?"

Calling out, "Enter" at a knock on the door, he watches as two boys come in followed by Suoh.

~~~***~~~

Entering his rooms, he sees Akihito get off the couch, sheet wrapped around him, looking behind him.

"Your friends are safe. They are in a private room getting taken care of before they get some rest."

"They're hurt?!"

"Minor injuries like cuts, scrapes and bruises. They will be able to bathe, eat, and drink before they sleep."

Pulling Akihito to him he says, "Where does the sheet belong?"

"The bed, but I don't have any clothes! I'm not going to walk around naked when Natsume-san or the ones that clean come in!"

"I'll arrange for clothes for you. They will ONLY be worn by you outside the bedroom. In the bedroom you will be naked and waiting for only me."

Smirking as he sees the blush spread across Akihito's face and feels Akihito's cock harden at his words.

~~~***~~~

Sitting at the table in the room they were shown to, Kou looks at Takato then at the food that had been brought in.

How did Akihito end up here? This is the sultan's palace. When Akihito didn't show up at the meeting spot, we thought he'd been caught.

Startled out of his thoughts, he blinks at Takato when he feels something hit his forehead. Looking down he sees a grape roll on the table.

"You're thinking too much again. We'll eat, get some sleep, and then ask to see Akihito in the morning."

~~~***~~~

Hearing his boy whimper as he pulls out has him grinning as he holds Akihito close to him.

He feels Akihito rub his face on his chest before he hears, "Why me?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you buy me?"

"I first saw you at the outskirts of the market place. You had jumped from the roof of the building I had just come out of. When you got up and just before you took off running, you gave the one chasing you a look. That look held such fight and fire in it, I had to have you. Though I had to wait, my duty comes first. We've been looking for the ones running the auctions, they will pay for selling the people of my kingdom as slaves."

 

Hope in his eyes, Akihito asks, "You'll stop them? Even the headmaster of the orphanage?"

"They are selling my people. I have a duty to protect my people from harm."

"Please...let me help! I can tell you what I know. Please let me help stop them!"

Stroking Akihito's back he says, "Maybe you can convince me."


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in his office Kirishima prepares the paper work that Asami needed to look through when he arrived later.

Answering a knock on the door, he listens as a servant says that the boys in the guest quarters are asking about their friend. He tells the servant he'll take care of it.

Going to the guest quarters, he nods to the guard at the door and lets himself in.

Looking at the boys sitting at the table, he introduces himself.

"I'm Kirishima, secretary to our sultan, Asami-sama."

"Where's Akihito? When can we see him?" Kou asks, getting straight to what they want.

"Do you know anything about what happened to Takaba-kun after he didn't show up at your meeting place?"

Looking Kirishima in the eyes he says, "We know what the headmaster planned for him. Was he caught?"

"The sultan will answer your questions in a little bit. Your breakfast will be here soon, eat and I'll come back to take you to him."

~~~***~~~

Standing before the sultan, Kou and Takato ask about Akihito.

"The headmaster had caught your friend and had taken him to be sold at the auction."

"How did he come to be here?"

"I have been investigating those involved with the auction and trying to find those that run it. I do not approve of anyone selling my people as slaves. I was able to get the location of the last auction that took place, I saw Akihito and I won the bid for him."

"You...you...bought him?"

"He belongs to me, and I have marked him as mine. He wanted to make sure both of you were safe, so both of you will be staying here at the palace. I will have rooms prepared for each of you, the rooms will be your own. I will allow you to see Akihito as long as there is no trouble. I will have Kirishima find you things to do to keep occupied."

Kou and Takato look at each other, he continues, "By trouble I mean that right now he is only allowed to move around my rooms, he is not yet allowed around the palace. When he does have permission to move around the palace, he will not be allowed to leave the palace grounds."

Understanding what he means, they nod.

~~~***~~~

Entering his rooms, he notices the bedroom door is open and the cleaning staff inside. Going to the garden doors he goes outside and sees Akihito stretched out on a chair on the patio.

He sees Akihito look over to see who came out into the garden, and watches as he gets up and comes over.

"Is everything ok? You don't usually come back till lunch time."

Taking hold of his chin he tilts Akihito's face up. "Everything is fine. I'm having rooms prepared for your friends, they will be staying in the palace. They will be given things to do to keep occupied."

Going over to the chair, he sits down and settles Akihito onto his lap.

"What do you remember before the orphanage?"

"Huh? Before the orphanage? Nothing, I went to the orphanage when I was like 2 years old. Kou, Takato and I got put into the orphanage together."

"I will allow them to come visit you this evening after they get settled in."

~~~***~~~

Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh watch the three boys laughing and catching up as they sit in the garden area off of Asami's rooms.

Asami asks Kirishima, "Anymore information on how the boys ended up at the orphanage?"

"According to an old report they were found near the body of an old woman that had died from wounds indicating a fight. Since no one posted a claim looking for any children the boys went to the orphanage. The fight was believed to have taken place out in the desert, since the old woman was not a resident of the city. It is more than likely she was their caretaker and when their caravan was attacked she was ordered to take the boys and run to protect them."

"They will not be told anything about their past yet." Looking at Kirishima and Suoh he continues, "Their ties to us and the city will be strengthened before they are told, and before I send word to tell HIM. Our common enemy will no doubt come out of the shadows when he learns the boys survived."

Returning his gaze to the boys he smirks as he says, "I have claimed the one promised to me, both of you get to know the other two and claim the one you desire as each of you were also promised one."

Kirishima and Suoh turn their gazes to the boys and reply, "Yes, Asami-sama."

"Akihito."

Akihito stops and turns, blushing as he sees the lust in his master's eyes.

Going over he is pulled onto Asami's lap.

Holding him close, he inhales the boy's scent.

Taking the hint, Kirishima and Suoh motion for Kou and Takato and they leave Asami's rooms.

Kirishima and Suoh watch the boys as they walk back to their rooms together.

"Which one are you going for?"

"The dark haired one, Kou. He likes to ask lots of questions." Kirishima gives a rare grin when he says this.

"Good, I want the other one, Takato likes to observe before asking his questions."

"Hmmm, we could use assistants. They can help us with our more mundane tasks to start with, while we learn more about them."

"True."

~~~***~~~

"So what do you think about it?"

Turning to look at Takato, Kou replies, "About what?"

"Aki being claimed by the sultan."

"Well, I think it'll be good for Aki. I haven't seen him smile and laugh like that in a long time. The sultan will be in for a surprise if he thinks he'll completely tame Aki. It's a relief he ended up with someone who wants to protect him and not break him like the crappy headmaster said he'd end up with."

"What do you think about the other two?"

"What other two?"

"Ya know...Kirishima and Suoh."

Taking in Kou's blush, he laughs and says, "Soooo which one do you like?"

Kou mumbles a reply and Takato grins and says, "Better tell me, because I have my eye on one of them and if you don't tell me clearly which one has you blushing like that I might swoop in and take him."

"Kirishima."

"Good! I have my eye on Suoh."

~~~***~~~

[2 weeks later]

Glancing up, Kou sees Akihito poking his head in through the doorway to the office he shares with Kirishima.

"Aki! Come in!"

He slips in and gazes around the office, he takes in Kou's smile and relaxes and gives a smile in return.

"I just wanted to see for myself that you guys are settling in."

"I'm fine, helping out Kirishima-san in the office is actually fun. Have you seen Takato?"

"Yeah, he's helping out Suoh-san. Plus he's learning self-defense from him, so we know he's having a blast."

"So have you asked him if there was anything you could help him with?"

"I asked him to let me help with getting Ojima-san and the ones running the auction, he hasn't given me an answer yet."

"He probably wanted to give you time to rest and get better. From what you said, you twisted your ankle jumping down from that roof and were drugged when he got you from the auction. You might have been confined to his rooms but it allowed your ankle to get better and the drugs to get out of your system. It's the complete opposite of where Ojima-san said you would end up, so Takato and I are not going to complain."

Seeing Akihito blush, he grins and says, "Takato has his eye on Suoh-san and I have mine on Kirishima-san so it works out even better don't you think?"

Akihito looks at Kou and they both burst into laughter.

~~~***~~~

"M...ma...master!" Akihito cries out as he comes, Asami grips his hips as he watches Akihito throw back his head and feels the clamping heat around his cock. A couple more thrusts into Akihito and he fills his boy with his own release.

Breathing heavily, Akihito collapses against Asami's chest.

Asami kisses the top of Akihito's head and then lifts Akihito's face to watch his expression. "While in my rooms call me Asami. Outside of my rooms you will continue to call me Master."

"Why only in here?"

Sliding his hands down, his hands caress Akihito's hips, "I am the sultan, and though it is peaceful, we do have enemies. They would take anything they think would give them an advantage over me."

Flipping Akihito under him, he goes about making sure Akihito screams his name in pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

Mouth open, Akihito turns the brightest shade of red Asami has seen on him so far.

Reaching over he gently shuts Akihito's mouth.

Akihito takes a deep breath and slowly says, "You want me to do what?"

"There is an open session I hold every so often for my people. They are able to come and voice to me their concerns, issues, anything they wish to discuss. I want you there with me."

Smirking at his boy's expression he continues, "Yes, you will be dressed befitting your position as my love slave."

He really enjoyed making and watching his boy blush like this.

Pulling Akihito down to him, he enjoys making him blush in the best way possible.

~~~***~~~

Sweating, aching, Takato lies on the mat trying to catch his breath, ignoring the fact that he just lost another sparring match to Suoh.

"You are getting better."

"Still a long way to go though."

Holding out a hand to Takato, he's not surprised when Takato tries to pull him down.

Pulling Takato up, he ignores the annoyed sigh. "Go take your shower."

He watches Takato nod and turn to go to the door leading to the changing room.

He waits a couple minutes and then goes over to the door and opens it slightly to hear one of the showers turn on.

He goes in and silently goes over to his locker. Stripping, he grabs his shower stuff from inside and goes into the shower area.

Going over to the one stall that has a closed curtain, Suoh slips inside and puts his stuff on the shelf with Takato's.

While Takato's back was still to him he goes up and steps under the water with him.

Startled, Takato spins around, eyes going wide when he sees Suoh there, then he starts to blink as the shampoo starts to run down into his face.

Sticking his head back under the water, he rinses the shampoo out and says, "You scared me! What are you doing in here?"

"Making sure the water is hot enough."

Suoh pulls him forward and kisses him.

Takato could swear the water definately got hotter.

His brain decided to take a vacation while another part of him woke up and wanted to play.

Suoh slides a hand down to stroke Takato, enjoying the moan that follows.

Sliding his other hand down, his fingers tease the boy's line before sliding inbetween to rub the tight ring.

"S-Suoh-san..."

He licks Takato's neck and says, "Turn around and put your hands on the wall."

When he does he gasps as Suoh pushes a water slick finger inside.

Takato's back arches as Suoh's other hand runs down his spine and gently pushes at the small of his back. When he feels the pressure on his finger ease up he adds another finger inside.

Hooking his fingers he finds the spot that makes Takato's legs shake and cry out in pleasure.

Grinning he slides his hand from the small of Takato's back around his waist to hold him up.

Removing his fingers, he positions himself, sliding inside at the same time pulling Takato back.

Hearing the pleasure filled moans and gasps has Suoh grasping Takato's cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"Suoh-san...more...nnnn...so...good..."

He presses a kiss to the nape of Takato's neck when he feels the boy's body tighten on his, hears him cry out with the force of his orgasm. He sees the boy's seed hit the shower floor and feels some flow over his hand.

A few thrusts later and he holds Takato tightly to him as he releases himself into him.

A couple minutes later he presses another kiss to Takato's back, enjoying the boy's whimper as he pulls out.

He quickly cleans them up and shuts the water off. He dries Takato off, wraps the towel around him, then sits him on the small bench under the shelf holding their stuff.

He dries himself off while enjoying the boy's dazed look. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he holds out his hand to Takato.

When Takato places his own hand into Suoh's, he's pulled up and into his arms.

Suoh leans in and says, "I'll have your things moved to my rooms."

"Huh?"

~~~***~~~

Blushing like crazy, Kou closes the office door behind him and uses the folder in his hand to fan his face in the hopes of cooling it down.

Remembering the moans and cries coming from the changing room had him heating up again.

How am I going to tell Kirishima-san I wasn't able to deliver the folder to Suoh-san because of...of...

Hearing Kirishima's door open he freezes mid fan when Kirishima looks over and sees him.

Seeing the folder in his hand, he sighs and motions for him to follow him into his office.

"Why didn't you deliver the folder to Souh?"

Kou feels like the blush is now burned permanently onto his face. "He was...he was..." the rest of his reply was too mumbled for Kirishima to understand.

Enjoying Kou's blush, he thinks on what could cause it. Knowing where Suoh was and with whom he concludes that Suoh had finally claimed Takato as his.

Taking the folder from Kou, he places it on his desk, and pulls Kou into his arms.

"Kirishima-san, wha...what are you..." His question cut off when Kirishima kisses him.

He slides a hand down the back edge of Kou's pants and teases him, inwardly smiling when he feels Kou harden against him.

He lets Kou gasp in air while stripping the boy's pants and underwear off.

He bends Kou over his desk, ignoring the embarrassed cry from him.

Leaning close to his ear he says, "Don't tell me you haven't imagined this."

Kou's stammered denial changes to a gasp when Kirishima thrusts a finger inside.

Finding the boy's prostrate, he adds another finger, hitting it while stretching him.

Soon he removes his fingers and thrusts inside.

The boy's moans and heavy panting have him setting a fast pace.

Kou cries out as he comes, Kirishima giving a small grunt as he releases a few thrusts later.

After cleaning them up, he lays Kou down on the couch in his office.

Just before Kou slides into sleep he hears Kirishima say, "I'll take care of having your things moved to my rooms."

~~~***~~~

[A couple days later]

Asami and Kirishima finish going over different things that could come up at the up coming open session.

Sitting back in his chair, Asami looks over at Kirishima and says, "So you finally claimed your boy as did Suoh."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

"Have you been preparing him to help you with the open session as well?"

"Yes, Asami-sama. He will assist me with the paper work and note taking."

"Good, I'm sure our enemies will want to check out the rumors that have started to go around about the new someone I keep contained in my private portion of the palace. This will be the only way for them to confirm it before we start the plans we have about the other matter. HE might be upset that we didn't notify him right away but he'll get over it when he realizes the boys' safety comes first. We've only just found out that they survived that attack years ago, the enemy will realize who the boys really are when we contact and make plans to meet with him."

Standing up, he continues, "Finish up that paper work and spend time with your boy."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Smirking he makes his way to the door.

"I'm going to make sure Akihito behaves for his fitting. I doubt he'll appreciate the style I ordered him dressed in."


	6. Chapter 6

Laying across Asami's lap, Akihito lays his head against his shoulder. He lets his attention wander around to those still waiting to come and speak to Asami.

He ignores the looks of lust poorly concealed by the wealthier merchants and nobles who were in line with the regular and poor people of the kingdom.

I don't think I'll ever accept dressing like this as normal. Turning his head towards to Asami to hide a sigh.

When Kirishima calls out for a 10 minute break, Asami lifts Akihito up, kisses him before attaching a gold chain to the gem encrusted collar bearing his crest around Akihito's neck and letting him move to settle down on the huge pillow right next to his throne.

A tray of tea and light snacks are brought over and placed near Asami. He takes one of the snacks and holds it out to Akihito, who moves closer to take it with his mouth. After the snacks were done he holds a cup of tea out and Akihito drinks it.

Afterwards Akihito settles back down on the pillow as Asami drinks his own cup of tea, finishing just before the break ends.

Feeling a small tug on the collar, Akihito gets up and settles back on Asami's lap.

Looking at the people waiting in line, Akihito recognizes one of them as a shop owner he had had run ins with due to the man's shady treatment of some of his elderly customers. He knew that the merchant was somehow cheating those elderly customers, he just didn't know how he was doing it.

As the merchant got closer to the front of the line, Akihito turned his head towards Asami and quietly whispered, "I need to talk to you master."

Asami gives a subtle signal to Kirishima who calls for a quick break. Asami lets Akihito stand up, and they go to his office nearby.

He tells Asami about the merchant. Asami listens and after Akihito finishes talking he cups the boy's ass and pulls him against him for a kiss.

Bringing his hands up he unties Akihito's pants and lets it fall to the floor. Picking him up he takes him over to his desk and lays him down on it.

Freeing his own length, he holds Akihito still as he thrusts inside.

Akihito cries out as he feels the sharp pain but soon cries out as the pain turns to pleasure.

~~~***~~~

Akihito limps back into the throne room just behind Asami. Asami points to the pillow and Akihito goes to settle down onto the pillow, curling up to help ease the soreness in his back.

Close to the end of the session Akihito sits up and moves closer to Asami laying his head on the man's knee. He feels Asami place a hand on his head and soon he dozes off.

When the session ends and the people were cleared out, Asami looks at Akihito with amusement.

He unhooks the gold chain from the collar and signals Natsume, who comes over to pick up Akihito.

"Take him back to my rooms."

Natsume bows his head and carries Akihito through the door leading to a hallway connecting the private area of the palace to the throne room.

Asami goes into his office followed by Kirishima. They go over the notes from the session until Suoh joins them.

"There were three from the Black Sand at the session, I have men following them."

"I'm arranging tonight's dinner in my private garden, you both are to join me and Akihito along with your boys. It's time for them to hear about their past."

~~~***~~~

Stretching awake, Akihito gets up and goes over to the trunk containing his clothes. After getting dressed he goes out and sees servants arranging tables of food outside in the garden.

Sitting down on the couch he watches as they finish setting up and to wait for Asami. Not long after the servants leave Asami comes in and tells him that Kirishima, Suoh, and his friends will be joining them for dinner.

Asami goes and takes a quick shower before going out into the garden and motions Akihito to join him.

Relaxing onto a lounge chair he pulls Akihito down to him and settles him on top of him.

Sighing at the man's firm hold on him, he snuggles into Asami. Not too long after, the others arrive for dinner.

After eating, Asami settles back down on the lounge chair with Akihito. He motions for the others to do the same.

Asami asks Kou and Takato, "What do you remember before you went into the orphanage?"

Kou shakes his head and says, "I don't remember anything from before the orphanage."

Takato looks down and says, "I don't remember anything either. I know we were together before we got placed into the orphanage."

"I was able to obtain the files made back when you three were found and placed into the orphanage. There was a piece of cloth that was taken from Akihito at the time and placed into the file. The weave of the cloth is made by one particular desert tribe."

The boys stare at Asami, and Akihito whispers, "You...you know where we came from?"

"The weave of the pattern indicates the Jade Oasis tribe, the pattern though is made strictly for the family of the chieftain of the tribe."

Takato asks, "Akihito is related to their chief?"

"Not just Akihito. All three of you are. Each of you have different mothers but your father was the chief of the Jade Oasis tribe, making you half brothers. You also have another half brother who is older and is now the current chief of the tribe. For a long time there has been rivalries between our people, my father and yours were able to meet and work out a peace treaty between our people. It was agreed years ago that when you three became of age, you would come to the Kingdom of Sion. Akihito would become mine and you two would be for Kirishima and Suoh. In exchange your people would receive protection and help with their enemies, they would also be able to use a port for trading, and they would be able to do trades with the merchants in this kingdom. You three have been to the palace before."

Turning to a tray nearby, Asami grabs his cup and sips his coffee while the boys stare at him in shock and disbelief.

"After your caravan had left we received word that it had disappeared. My father also sent out people to help with the search, but nothing was found. It later came out that an enemy of both our people attacked the caravan wanting to stop the peace between us. Since then we've had a tentative peace with minor skirmishes. Without knowing who leaked the information about the caravan to our enemy or what had happened to those in the caravan we haven't been able to settle things once and for all."

"But how did we end up here if the caravan was attacked out in the desert?"

"When you were found, it was near the body of an old woman. We believe she was your caretaker and had been ordered to take you three and run when the caravan was attacked. She had multiple wounds on her when found, so it looks like you were pursued by the enemy but they had to stop when she made it here. Unfortunately she had died before getting help or making it back to the palace."

"Which tribe attacked us? What do they want?"

"The Black Sand tribe has wanted to take over the Jade Oasis' territory for years. The tribe's territory has many water spots throughout it plus gold and gem mines in secret locations. Peace between us would mean that the Jade Oasis tribe would be able call on us for support and instead of just defending against Black Sand's attacks would be able to turn it around and stop them."

After placing his coffee cup onto the tray, Asami wraps his arms around Akihito.

"The Black Sand tribe will no doubt try to infiltrate the palace when I send messengers to the Jade Oasis to inform them that you three are alive and are safe at the palace. I will be restricting you three to the private portion of the palace until the situation is settled."

~~~***~~~

Slowly opening his eyes, Akihito sleepily lifts his head and looks at Asami. Seeing him still asleep, Akihito snuggles with Asami as he slides back into sleep.

As soon as Akihito's breathing evens out, Asami opens his eyes and nods to Suoh standing at the slightly opened door.

Suoh quietly moves to whisper a message to Asami without waking Akihito again.


	7. Chapter 7

Waiting until he knew Akihito was deeply asleep, Asami got out of bed, grabbed his robe and quietly went out of the bedroom.

Suoh hands him the message that had just arrived moments before.

"One of our messengers was able to get through to the Jade Oasis chief. He is making preparations to come here to see the boys and to finalize the papers. Send out staggered patrols to keep watch, should the Black Sand attack, we will send aid."

~~~***~~~

Sitting on his throne, Akihito on his lap, he eyes his boy's outfit approvingly.

Deep blue pants that hugged his lower body and a loose white shirt allowed his hand to slide under to tease him.

He places his hand across Akihito's stomach and gives a nod to Suoh.

Suoh opens the door next to him and goes out, moments later he comes back and announces, "Chief Yoh of the Jade Oasis has arrived."

Approaching the throne, Yoh nods his head at Asami, then shifts his attention to Akihito.

"Akihito meet your older half brother Yoh."

Akihito nods and smiles at Yoh.

Yoh returns the nod then looks back at Asami and asks, "The other two?"

"Kou is next to Kirishima and Takato is near Suoh."

Yoh nods to each of them and Asami says, "We'll move this to my office."

Once the door to the office closed, Yoh gathered his brothers into his arms and hugged them.

~~~***~~~

Two days later, Yoh hugged his brothers again just before going back. He left not only with his personal guards but also with men Asami had assigned.

With the treaty between them, Sion and Jade Oasis were able to push the Black Sand back to their own lands.

When their combined forces managed to break into Black Sand territory, they were surprised at the poverty of the people and it's land.

They learned from the people that their chief, Yan, cared for no one but himself. They heard that Yan's brother had run from his cruelty. The people much preferred the brother Feilong to be their chief than Yan.

Yoh sent men out to find Feilong while Asami prepared his own plans to take down the ones running the slave auction in his own kingdom. He'd indulge his boy in letting him help in taking down the headmaster...


	8. Chapter 8

Entering his bedroom after a day of tedious meetings, Asami wanted nothing more than to relax with Akihito.

He pauses as he sees him laying across the bed, his head was laying on his crossed arms, the sheet pulled only to cover his lower half.

Akihito watches as Asami stalks towards him. Closing his eyes only half way, he slowly stretches and shifts to lay on his side.

Taking one hand he slowly moves it down his body to where the sheet covers him. He slides the sheet down, revealing his body to Asami.

Stripping his clothes off, he joins Akihito on the bed.

~~~***~~~

Gathered in Asami's office, the boys take turns giving more details about the current headmaster.

"He makes sure the kids don't get touched by the staff, because virgins bring in more money at the auction. What happens to them afterwards he doesn't care about."

"We'll lure him with something we know he wants."

"Something he wants?"

"He's still looking for Kou and Takato, he considers them loose ends he can't let get away."

Tilting his head to glare at Asami, Akihito growls, "You are not using them as bait."

"Not physically."

"Huh?" Akihito stares at Asami in confusion.

~~~***~~~

Sitting in his office, Ojima listened as two of his aides scurried out of his office, shutting the door behind them.

He looked down in displeasure at their report about the latest efforts to find Kou and Takato.

Where are those two hiding at? I can't believe they've managed to find a place to scurry to that I don't know about. At least I was able to get rid of that nosey brat Takaba.

A small chuckle escapes as he thinks about the money he had made from Takaba's auction.

As much as I would have liked to fuck him, the money was way more for him being untouched. Money is less of a headache than trying to tame Takaba.

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts. One of his aides comes in, "Sir, we have an idea on where to look for Kou and Takato."

"Where have they been hiding?"

"An empty building down at the port. Someone heard a couple of royal guards talking about the sultan's public session he holds. There were two that the guards talked about that could only be Kou and Takato."

Narrowing his eyes, Ojima's thoughts race. Just what did they ask the sultan? Did they tell him about the auctions? No...they couldn't have, no guards or royal officials have come here asking questions. I have to catch them soon so I can find out if they told the sultan anything. Using the auction to get rid of these annoying brats and make money is the best thing. Too bad Takaba wasn't controllable, if I had been able to tame that hellcat...

Shaking his head, he focuses on the aide and says, "Take some others with you and catch those two. Don't hurt them too much, as they'll be in the upcoming auction."

"Yes sir!"

A few hours later and Ojima was impatiently pacing in his office.

What is taking them so long? Don't tell me those idiots let those two get away?

Deciding to go himself, he gets two others to go with him.

Arriving at the building, they locate a door and enter. Frowning at not seeing any of his men that had come before, he motions for the other two to start looking.

Minutes later, he becomes uneasy when the two don't come back or answer him.

Stepping forward he freezes as someone moves towards him from a side room.

"Ojima Minoru, you'll be coming with us."

~~~***~~~

Bound, gagged, and blindfolded, Ojima could do nothing but let his anger build. Whoever they are, they will pay for treating me like this.

He feels someone undoing the blindfold and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust. Quickly looking around, he takes in the richly decorated room before focusing on the person sitting behind a nearby desk.

He watches as the man behind the desk gives a signal and someone comes from behind to remove his gag.

"Who are you? Why was I brought..." He swallows the rest when the man narrows his eyes at him.

The man gives another signal and he hears a door open. A tall man with glasses goes by to give the man at the desk a folder. Seconds later he watches as Kou passes to stand near the man with glasses, a stack of folders in his arms.

He stares at Kou, a cold chill filling him. Turning his head away, he spots a huge blonde man and Takato standing near the door.

Turning to face the man at the desk again, Ojima starts trying to bribe him. "Whatever they've promised you, I'll pay you two million to let me go and to give me those two boys over to me."

"You don't have enough to pay anything near their worth. I think the ones they belong to would like to show you just how much those boys mean to them. Though they do agree that I have priority on what is done with you."

Nodding to Suoh, Ojima watches as he opens the door, his face going pale when Takaba comes in.

Akihito walks over to Asami who pulls him close, one of his arms slides around his lower back, his hand palms Akihito's ass while he devours his lips.

Breaking the kiss, he smirks at Akihito's flushed face and settles him on his lap. Looking at Ojima he says, "The only thing that has spared my taking your life when you were caught in that building is that my boy was indeed untouched when I got him. It does not however spare you from what was done to the children in the orphanage that you were in charge of. The selling of my people is something I do not allow."

"Y - y - your people?" Ojima stutters while still staring at Takaba.

Akihito raises his hand to Asami's chest, letting Ojima see the mark branded onto it. "You sold me just as you sold those kids, not caring at all about the kids you were in charge of at the orphanage. Didn't care to whom we were sold, but..."

Asami tightened his arm around Akihito and slid his hand up to place two fingers into his mouth to quiet the rest of his words.

Finally recognizing the mark on Takaba's hand, Ojima breaks down and spills what he knows about the auctions and the people that run it.

~~~***~~~

Suoh and Takato take Ojima out of the office, Kirishima and Kou finished placing the files Asami still needed onto his desk and went over updates and changes before they too left the office.

Asami undoes the ties for Akihito's pants, frees his own hard length, lifts Akihito up, and thrusts up into him as he brings him back down onto him.

He only gives him a moment to adjust before he stands and pins Akihito against his desk to pound into him.

Akihito cries out in pleasure, later Asami knows Akihito is close to orgasm, bites down on his shoulder and hears a strangled cry fill his office.

Akihito's body clamps down on his, he licks the bite and a few thrusts later fills Akihito with his own release.

After cleaning up and redressing, they leave the office to go to Asami's private rooms.

~~~***~~~

In the kitchen Natsume watches as the dinner cart is loaded with dishes for the sultan's dinner. Taking the cart he leaves and makes his way to the sultan's private rooms to deliver the food.

Entering, Natsume notices Asami sitting on the couch with the boy Takaba laying across his lap. He positions the cart near the table and transfers the dishes over to the table. Looking at them out of the corner of his eye, he sees Asami stroking Takaba's back. Relaxing as if he's stroking a kitten curled up on his lap rather than the boy.

Asami notices Natsume watching them and smirks as his hand stroking Akihito's back goes lower to caress his ass. Akihito, napping, just snuggles closer to Asami.

Flushing at having been caught looking, Natsume finishes up, painfully waits to be dismissed, then hurries out of the room to breathe a sigh of relief.


	9. Chapter 9

Poking his nose into the office where Kou works with Kirishima, Akihito sighs when he sees that it's empty. Closing the door, he makes his way to the office Takato shares with Suoh. When it too was revealed to be empty, he closes the door and makes his way back to Asami's private rooms.

Laying down on the grass in the garden, he closes his eyes and lets out a growl of frustration.

I'm happy that my friends...brothers! have become close to Kirishima and Suoh, even more so that they get to work with them and keep busy...but I'm bored as hell! Asami doesn't need my help with his papers...well most of it I don't understand anyway...

Relaxing in a shaded area, he lets out another sigh as he dozes off.

Sitting in his office going over a detailed report on a renovation being done, he nods and hands it back to Kirishima. "Make sure it's done in the time frame specified."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

After Kirishima leaves, he leans back in his chair thinking of ways his boy can thank him for this. A wicked smile graces his face as he thinks of the things he has yet to teach him. With renewed energy he reaches for another stack of paper work.

~~~***~~~

Licking Asami's fingers clean, Akihito watches as he places the now empty plate back on the food cart.

Still sitting at his feet, he watches as Asami pats the spot next to him. Joining him on the couch, he lays his head on Asami's lap.

"Your status has been changed from love slave to official consort."

Turning so he could look up, Asami smirks at the look on his boy's face. Using a finger to trace his lips, "Mine. Always."

~~~***~~~

[One month later]

Poking his head into Asami's office, Akihito is surprised to see his top people standing before his desk.

Looking up from his papers, he motions for Akihito to join them. Settling Akihito on his lap, he nods to Kirishima to continue.

"They're located at the old ruins southwest of here, going towards the mountains that are the border between Sion and Aldan. It is confirmed that those there are from Aldan, though why they have chosen to do this is unknown. I have sent a messenger to their ruler to see what his reply is. Depending on the answers we get from those at the ruins and the ruler of Aldan, will determine if we go to war with Aldan."

Confused, Akihito looks at Asami. "The ones running the slave auction have been found."

His eyes widen, then a blazing fire lights them as he grabs hold of Asami's shirt, "I'm helping! I'm helping!"

Enchanted by the fire in his boy's eyes, Asami nods his consent. "I will allow you to help with the planning and preparation."

~~~***~~~

[at the ruins]

Watching his men move the equipment they would need for the next auction onto carts and wagons, he glares at the one moving too slow and watches as the man gulps and moves faster.

After the men that were to start setting up the auction location had left, did the man turn to go to the underground part of the ruins.

Closing the door to the room set aside as his, he goes over to a chest in one corner. Pulling a file from it, he opens it to the first page, and looks at the information written there.

150 million...why did this boy sell for more than double the previous highest of 72 million? The one that bought him...an unknown proxy...and the member he represented died soon after. Was his objective to obtain the boy? If so...how did he know the boy would be there to be sold?

Sitting at the nearby table, he places the file in front of him, tapping his finger as thoughts race through his mind.

~~~***~~~

Panting heavily, Akihito tries to catch his breath, while Asami nuzzles his neck and strokes his thigh. He whimpers as Asami hardens once again inside of him.

After releasing himself inside of Akihito again, he holds the now unconscious boy to him while using his free hand to go through the papers on his desk. Work became pleasurable as he continued reading while staying buried inside of Akihito's body.

Placing the last paper onto the finished pile, he wraps his arms around Akihito and stands, smirking as his body clenches around his cock.

Leaving Akihito's clothes on the floor to the side of his desk, he grabs a blanket from the back of a nearby chair and drapes it over Akihito.

Closing the door to his rooms behind them, he takes Akihito to the bath. Natsume holds Akihito as Asami undresses, handing him back to Asami once he is in the bath.

He watches as Akihito's eyes open, a moan escaping his lips as the water soothes his sore body.

~~~***~~~

The next couple of days pass by in a flurry of planning the details for the capture of those running the auction. They knew they had to move fast since auction locations changed each time. There was also no guarantee that they would keep their base location the same either.

Before Asami left to join the men outside, he pulls Akihito into his rooms. Later, he comes out smirking and looks at the guards standing nearby.

"No one is to enter but myself until I change this order."

"Yes, your highness."

He leaves to join Suoh and the men outside, leaving Kirishima in charge until he returns.

Closing his eyes, Akihito wraps his arms around himself and shivers as the chastity belt's butt plug moves inside him. He feels the "special" gel Asami had applied to it heat up, causing his breathing to hitch as he tried to ignore his growing arousal.

His eyes go to the ankle cuff keeping him on the bed. Asami's whispered, "To help keep your mind off me being there, I'll make sure you're stretched and primed for when I come back."

The front of the chastity belt prevented him from completely becoming hard, while the butt plug would keep him stretched, the gel would keep him hot and needy.

~~~***~~~

Taking their positions, they silently watch the movements around the ruins. Receiving word that the other group has reached the perimeter around the place of the auction, Asami gives the command to start.

His men take down the ones patrolling, before moving further in. Going down into the ruins, the men search each room for anyone that could be there. They bring back a trunk full of files with one on top to Asami. Opening the file on top, his eyes narrow as he realizes it's on the auction in which he had bought Akihito.

Opening another file, he notices there are differences between the two. "Take this back to Kirishima at the palace." He turns to Suoh, "Place the leader in the dungeon, the others in the outter cells."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Finishing up at the ruins, Asami goes back to the palace. After checking with Suoh that the prisoners were taken care of, he meets with Kirishima in his office.

"The files?"

"As you thought, each person that was sold through their auction has a file, and contains the date of their sale, how much they were sold for, who the winning bidder was and more. Only Akihito's file has listed an unknown proxy as the winning bidder, since we took precautions about keeping your identity secret. He is also the highest ever sold at their auction, more than double their previous highest. Anyone that failed to sell at the auction twice were transported to somewhere in Aldan."

"Follow any information you can on where they could have been taken. Start the two groups that are ready to begin the raids on those that won auctions and rescue my people they enslaved."

After leaving Kirishima's office, Asami goes to his rooms, smirking as his eyes feast at the sight of Akihito laying across the bed on his stomach.

Akihito's skin was flushed, a slight sheen of sweat making him glow. The tiny moans coming from the bed echo in his ears.

Dropping his robe to the floor, he walks to the side of the bed and looks down at Akihito's adorably tortured face. Reaching down, he lifts Akihito's face, and watches as his eyes open, glazed over with frustrated lust.

Rubbing a finger under his chin, when Akihito's mouth opens he moves forward, placing his cock in front of him.

He feels Akihito's mouth close over him, his tongue already in motion, sucking on him as though parched. He enjoys the sensations racing through his body as Akihito applies what he had taught him.

Akihito swallows as he shoots his release down his throat, a little bit escaping out of the corner and dripping down. Withdrawing from Akihito's mouth with a small pop, he leans down to lick at his seed on his face.

Sliding his hands down Akihito's back, he lightly carresses the chastity belt before pressing it into his ass. Gasping whimpers of pleasure come from Akihito as the butt plug rubs against his prostrate.

Moving onto the bed, he flips Akihito over, running his hands over his chest, playfully teasing his nipples into hard peaks before going down to the lock on the belt. Leaning down, he places a kiss on the precious metal covering Akihito's cock. Removing the chain around his neck, he opens the lock on the belt.

Lifting the front of the belt, he teases him to full hardness before placing a cock ring on him. Flipping him over again, he tortures Akihito some more as he manipulates the back of the belt with the plug. He moves it in and out of Akihito's body before pulling it out and thrusting himself inside.

Akihito feels the slight burn of Asami's cock replacing the plug as he filled him more than the plug did. Grabbing a pillow, he places it under Akihito's hips before pounding hard and heavy into him.

He fuses their bodies together as he removes the cock ring and they orgasm together.

Hours and multiple releases later, Asami finally lets Akihito sleep. Laying him half on his chest and holding him close with a hand on his ass, Asami pulls the sheet up over them and falls asleep.

~~~***~~~

A couple days later, the men they had taken prisoner were found guilty of selling the people of Sion as slaves and executed.

When Suoh went to retrieve the leader from the dungeon, he found the guards outside the cell, dead. After alerting the palace guards to an immediate search and increasing the protection guards, he goes to inform Asami.

Bringing a lunch cart, Natsume places the dishes on the table in Asami's bedroom, before waking Akihito.

Getting up, Akihito grabs the light sheer robe that Asami approved of as the only thing he was allowed to wear in the bedroom, before going to the table to wait for Asami.

A commotion outside the rooms grabs his attention. He opens the bedroom door in time to see the door to the hallway fly open and a man covered in blood stepping inside.

Slamming the door shut, he turns the locks and grabs a chair to place under the handle, and backs away.

Turning, he runs to the closet and goes for a hidden switch Asami had shown him. Ducking into a hidden room, he barely closes the door in time before the bedroom door smashes open.

Going to a panel, he pushes the silent alert button, notifying Suoh and Kirishima of an intruder in Asami's private rooms. Turning on the monitor, he wraps his arms around himself as he watches the intruder search the room looking for him.

Suoh comes through the door to tackle the intruder, Kirishima following him in to help hold him down.

Only after the room was secured did Suoh give the clear sign for Asami to enter. When he sees Asami on the monitor, he opens the door, rushing over to him.

Before Akihito could dive into his arms, he holds him still, checking for injuries, then pulling him close. Soothing Akihito's shaking, Asami looks up at Kirishima, "Double the guards at the door, meet in my office in five minutes."

Taking Akihito with him to his office, he sits on the couch, letting Akihito lay with his head on his lap.

Kou and Takato rush in, looking at Akihito they sigh in relief to see him unhurt. Suoh follows them into the office and stands at the door. When Kirishima enters he orders, "I want to know who helped him out of the dungeon, get past the guards to my rooms, where only top personnel know I have my consort."

"Understood, Asami-sama."

Kirishima heads back out and Suoh moves to stand guard outside.

A few hours later Kirishima returns, "Hyuga, a staff member under Natsume tried to leave before the lockdown order was lifted. When questioned, he revealed that the man in the dungeon is a cousin of his from Aldan. Hyuga gave the man palace details and information in exchange for money. He was able to take the shift to bring food to the prisoner due to his position. They timed it for when Natsume would be taking lunch to your rooms in hopes of suspicion falling onto Natsume."

Asami looks at Suoh and nods. Suoh bows and leaves to take care of the matter, Kirishima takes up the post outside the door.

~~~***~~~

[a few days later]

Walking down a heavily guarded hallway, Asami goes deep into the palace's inner sanctuary. Entering the door at the end, his eyes lock onto Akihito napping in the middle of the room on a huge pile of pillows.

After moving the hair off his sleeping face, he lifts him and carries him out of the room.

Going to his newly restored and more heavily guarded private rooms, he places Akihito back into his bed.

Right where you belong...in MY bed.

After removing their robes, he gets into bed with Akihito, tucking him against his side.

Waking up, Akihito blinks as he lifts his head and sees Asami asleep in the bed with him.

Bed...in bed...not on pillows...

Sitting up, he looks around the room, noticing new items replacing the ones the intruder had destroyed while looking for him. Disentangling himself from Asami, he gets out of bed and goes to the door. Placing a hand on it he feels the differences from the previous door.

Thicker and more sturdy, it won't be smashed open easily like the other door.

He gives a start when Asami's arms wrap around him from behind. "Back to bed."

Once again in bed, wrapped in Asami's arms, he lifts his face for a kiss before snuggling into him.


	10. Epilogue

Hyuga had been executed for treason, the leader running the auction revealed everything about his operations and his connections in Aldan, before he too was executed.

The auction leader had sent those that didn't sell to his boss in Aldan. The boss ended up being someone through delusions of grandeur thought he could take Aldan's throne by starting a war between the two countries. Aldan officials had him arrested and he was declared guilty of treason.

Suoh made changes to palace security to prevent anything like that from happening again.

Asami's present to Akihito brought tears to his boy's eyes. He had had a building on palace grounds renovated, turning it into a new orphanage, then tore the old one down.

Kou learned well alongside Kirishima, so well that he was able to give Kou some duties entirely, lessening his workload somewhat.

Suoh gave Takato shift duties in the new security monitor room that now helped keep watch for the inner palace.

He was planning another surprise, but for all three boys this time, a trip to the Jade Oasis' main camp.

He knew Akihito was planning something, his boy's eyes sparkled with his inner mischief when he thought Asami wasn't looking. A week later Akihito finally pounced on what he wanted when he had earned favor.

Remembering how Akihito had earned that favor brought a devilish smirk to his lips and his eyes turned molten.

Akihito wanted to help run the orphanage. Saying that since it was on palace grounds, he would still be following the rule of not leaving the grounds and would even allow guards to accompany him, if Asami would consider his request.

Looking down, his eyes glide over Akihito's sleeping form, taking in his marks and bites scattered over his luscious body. Shifting him a bit, he nuzzles the top of his head, filling his senses of touch and smell with Akihito's essence.

Drifting back to sleep, he feels Akihito placing a kiss where his head lay on his chest.

Asami smiles at hearing Akihito's mumbled words, mumbling words of his own before they both fall back asleep.


	11. Glimpse of Sunlight

Standing beside his dad, young Asami could only look out at the people crowded in the throne room.

They were here to present gifts to him as his father had made the announcement that he would be the future sultan when the time came.

The gifts of course had other meanings attached to them.

People hoped their gifts would get his attention and they in turn would get something in return. Even if what they get happens later when he becomes the sultan.

Taking a break he goes out to a side hallway.

He stops when he sees a toddler staring up at a statue.

The toddler grins and runs a little down the hall towards another statue only to trip and fall.

Hearing sniffles, Asami goes over and crouches down, "Are you ok?"

The toddler looks up at him, his sniffles stop, and he smiles such a bright smile at Asami. Asami tilts his head to the side trying to figure him out.

An older woman comes down the hall, sees him with the toddler and bows to him apologizing that one of her charges managed to get away from her.

For some reason he didn't want to let the old woman take the younger one from him, but he smiled and told the woman it wasn't a problem.

He could hear her say to the toddler as they walked away, "You gave me such a scare Aki! Having me chase after the three of you is fun for you isn't it?"

[Later in a private meeting]

Asami watches as papers were signed, sealed, and stored away.

A future of peace between their two people coming about with the promised gift of the three half brothers of their future leader.

Looking down at the sleeping toddler he had met earlier, he smiles knowing that he would be his. The other two would be gifts for his already picked top two.

He wasn't sure how but the toddler he had met had brightened up his boring day.

He looked forward to the day when he became the age stated in the papers and would be his completely.

 

=^.^= Hope ya like the twist that came out with this glimpse! Akihito, Kou, and Takato are half brothers in this AU and they have another half brother out there somewhere who's the leader of their people.


End file.
